Hellidays: The Day Off
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: This will be a series which takes place after the story This Lady Isn't a Tramp...We see everyone enjoying a day off from New Directions and Cheerios..Alone belongs to Heart and Not Myself Tonight belongs to Aguilera
1. Chapter 1

**Hellidays: Day Off**

**By**

**Sexandviolence201**

**Part One**

**Finn was sleeping in his bed and the opening of the door had Rachel coming through as she slowly closed the door behind her. She pulled up a chair so quietly near his bed and lean in. Rachel was lucky that her mother was okay with Rachel doing this. Finn opened his eyes slowly and was stunned as Rachel crawl towards him then laid next to him. "Hey there." Rachel said and added, "I know sometimes I come off as very prune so I wanted to do something for you…" Rachel took his hands then guided him to take off her jacket and she laid on the bed. They kissed very soft, the taste of her mouth that was making Finn crazy. It was…strawberry. She stopped him and then pulled out chocolate strawberries then whip cream…**

"**Take off my bra Finn.." Rachel said and Finn spray the whip cream on her breasts after he took the bra off… "Now Finn when your done with them, we have to stop." Rachel said and Finn was just amazed how Rachel was giving herself like this. So he took the tip of the chocolate strawberry then started dipping it in the whip cream. He would give her something in return with a series of kisses to her mouth and then down her neck. He would do this every third time he would bite into the strawberry. As they would finished Rachel was cleaning up, Finn took off his shirt and Rachel was loving this. Finn put whip cream on him down the flat of his stomach to his mouth and Rachel just put her bra on then follow the trail with her mouth. They made out really good… "What brought this on? I know you Rachel." Finn said and Rachel responded, "You would behind me to throw the competition and just because I love you Finn.." **

"**I love you too.." Finn said and they kiss softly then clean up to enjoy the weekend….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellidays: The Day Off**

**By**

**Sexandviolence201**

**Part Two**

**Santana woke up and realize that she wasn't having a sleepover with Brittany like she would usually have. She got up and wandered around the house then checked the fridge to see if there was anything there. She looked over to the couch and remembered all those times when she was fumbling around with Puck and how that's not going to happened right now. She sat down and started to eat ice Cream….For Breakfast, Daddy was in a meeting and mom was with her friends. Friends. Santana might have lost her best friend because she used her to feel something she wasn't going to get for a while. She turned on the radio and a song was playing…**

**Santana Sings: **

**I hear the ticking of the clock**

**I'm lying here the room's pitch dark**

**I wonder where you are tonight**

**No answer on the telephone**

**And the night goes by so very slow**

**Oh I hope that it won't end though**

**Alone**

**Till now I always got by on my own**

**I never really cared until I met you**

**And now it chills me to the bone**

**How do I get you alone**

**How do I get you alone**

She Knew that Puck was out of the question, could she only be feeling what she feels for Brittany because she's with Katrina as she's seen for the last week…

Santana Sings:

**You don't know how long I have wanted**

**to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh**

**You don't know how long I have waited**

**and I was going to tell you tonight**

**But the secret is still my own**

**and my love for you is still unknown**

**Alone**

**Till now I always got by on my own**

**I never really cared until I met you**

**And now it chills me to the bone**

**How do I get you alone**

**How do I get you alone**

Santana put down the ice cream and went upstairs to get dressed to chill out maybe Brittany will be free later and maybe she could get her alone…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hellidays: The Day Off_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Author's note: Not Myself Tonight is from Christina Aguilera_

_Part Three:_

_Brittany and Katrina woke up.. Brittany was asleep and Katrina woke up then kissed her neck. Brittany woke up and smiled at Karina. Brittany saw Katrina's kitty… "Thank you for my kitty last night." Brittany said and Katrina responded, "Not a problem baby." "What do you want to do it's the weekend and no practice?" Brittany said and Katrina then smiled, "I think I want to cook you breakfast or we could go back to your house and play with your other kitty.." Katrina said and Brittney loved that idea. _

_They would playing with the new cat toys and the cat was loving it. "She's very happy.." Brittany said and Katrina responded, "You know we don't always have to sleep at my house, I could sleep here. I mean the cat's probably lonely because she has no one to guard." "You could sleep here anytime my mom as no idea what happens sometimes I think she believes I'm ten even if I do act like it but she wouldn't give me my phone for Christmas." Brittany said and Katrina responded, "That sucks.." "No the phone was the best of the line…" Brittany replied and so during the day they drove around…It was the mall where Brittany rules and they tried out some outfits. Katrina tried to fill that gap that Santana does so well with Brit but knew she was failing. Santana saw this and if this girl is going to keep Brittany, she needs to be told. "Hey Brit…" Santana said and added, "Your friend here needs to know how to go shopping with you.." "Okay.." Brittney said…_

_Brittany got out the first outfit.._

_**Brittany sings: **_

_**I'm out of character**_

_**I'm in rare form**_

_**And If you really knew me**_

_**You'd know its not the norm**_

_**Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do**_

_**The old me's gone I feel brand new**_

_**And if you don't like it fuck you**_

_**The music's on and I'm dancing**_

_**I'm normally in the corner just standing**_

_**I'm feeling unusual**_

_**I don't care cause this is my night**_

_**Santana and Katrina sings:**_

_**I'm not myself tonight**_

_**Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl**_

_**I'm not myself tonight**_

_**Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl**_

_**Brittany Sings:**_

_**I'm dancing alot and I'm taking shots I'm feeling fine**_

_**I'm kissing all the boys and the girls**_

_**Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind**_

_**Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do**_

_**The old me's gone I feel brand new**_

_**And if you don't like it fuck you**_

_**Santana sings:**_

_**The music's on and I'm dancing**_

_**I'm normally in the corner just standing**_

_**Katrina sings:**_

_**I'm feeling unusual**_

_**I don't care cause this is my night**_

_**Everyone Sings:**_

_**I'm not myself tonight**_

_**Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl**_

_**I'm not myself tonight**_

_**Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl**_

"_Thanks Santana.." Brittany said and Santana responded, "I'm sorry, I was a bitch.." "You are a bitch but I'm not a chew toy for you maybe my cat by I'm not a chew toy for you.." Brittany said and Santana gave her a hug…Santana looked at Katrina and said, "I preferred you over man hands any day of the week." _

_Now Santana might have been honest when she said that but that doesn't mean she wants Katrina there forever, she just needs to find the perfect way to get her out of her life. However Katrina knows that Santana might have been honest about that but knows better to fully trust her…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hellidays: The Day off _

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_Quinn was going shopping with her mother as she was walking around there was Santana walking away from them. As Quinn and her mother was walking a different direction, there was Brittany with Katrina and Rachel was walking with Finn. "Isn't that the new girl?" Quinn's mother asked and complied it was. Quinn called Brittany over and Katrina came with. "Hi Quinn." Katrina greeted her. "I heard a lot of good things from you." Quinn's mother said to Katrina and Katrina like the compliments. "The arts is in my blood…" Katrina said and Quinn's mother then remember the last named. "Are you Tori Show's daughter? Your mother sings the blues better than anyone I know, I heard her sing At Last one time and I swear she was Elta James herself…" Quinn's mother said and Brittany was confused but they got out of the conversation. "Who's Elta James?" Brittany asked and Katrina responded, "One of the best singers ever before Gaga, spears or Aguilera…" So as they walked away, they saw Rachel with Finn and Rachel saw them. "Rachel…" Her mother appeared with the baby and after polite talk she introduced Finn again to her mother and then Katrina. _

_Katrina and Rachel's mother gave each other a look. Rachel's mother has felt horrible for the person she was before Rachel found her and now she was looking at her shameful past. Katrina shook her hand and looked to Rachel. "If this is your mother, I don't see the similarities…." Katrina said and Brittney responded, "I do a little I mean…Oh….You didn't mean that.." They walked away and Rachel was pissed about that…. _


End file.
